1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive laminate to be used in a protective material with a decorative material or a refractive index adjusting layer, or the like. The invention relates to a transfer material for manufacturing the photosensitive laminate. The invention relates to a patterned photosensitive laminate and a method for manufacturing the patterned photosensitive laminate. The invention relates to a touch panel and an image display device that have the photosensitive laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch panel-type input devices are arranged on a surface of a liquid crystal device or the like in electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation devices, personal computers, ticket machines, and bank terminals. In this case, while an instruction image displayed on an image display area of a liquid crystal device is referred to, a finger, a touch pen, or the like is brought into contact with a portion in which this instruction image is displayed, so as to input information corresponding to the instruction image.
Regarding such input devices (touch panels), there are a resistance film type, an electrostatic capacitance type, and the like. A resistance film-type input device has defects of having a small operational temperature range and weakness with elapse of time, because of the structure obtained by pressing and shortening a film in a two-sheet structure of a film and glass. In contrast, an electrostatic capacitance-type input device has an advantage in that a light transmissive conductive film may be formed on one substrate. For example, there is a type of electrostatic capacitance-type input device, in which electrode patterns extend in directions intersecting each other and detect electrostatic capacitance between electrodes changing when a finger or the like is brought into contact therewith, such that an input position is detected.
In such an electrostatic capacitance-type input device, in order to allow a drawing circuit of the display device or the like not to be visible to a user or to improve appearance, decoration is performed by forming a decorative material into a frame shape surrounding an information display with which a finger, a touch pen, or the like is brought into contact. For example, JP2013-218010A discloses a front surface protective plate for a display device in which a base material, a light shielding layer exhibiting a white-type color, an oxygen barrier layer, and a backing layer are laminated in this order as a method for forming a decorative material, and discloses repeating patterning for each layer so as to perform the lamination.
The decorative material can be formed by using a transfer material. A transfer material is used for manufacturing a printed wiring substrate or the like, and for example, JP2005-202066A discloses a photosensitive transfer sheet in which a first photosensitive layer including a binder, a polymerizable compound, and a photopolymerization initiator, a barrier layer including a polymerizable compound, and a second photosensitive layer including a binder, a polymerizable compound, and a photopolymerization initiator are laminated on a support, in this order, in which the second photosensitive layer has comparatively higher photosensitivity than the first photosensitive layer.
JP1998-111573A (JP-H10-111573A) discloses a photosensitive resin laminate obtained by laminating a first photosensitive resin layer containing a predetermined vinyl copolymer, a predetermined photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerizable monomer containing two or more ethylenically unsaturated double bonds, and a photopolymerization initiator and a second photosensitive resin layer containing a predetermined vinyl copolymer, a predetermined photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerizable monomer containing two or more ethylenically unsaturated double bonds, and a photopolymerization initiator on a support, in this order.